movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cows (101 Dalmatians)
Queenie, Duchess, Countess and Princess are minor characters from the film One Hundred and One Dalmatians. They are not one of the main characters that can be seen in the movie. Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians After escaping from Jasper and Horace, the Dalmatians get stranded in a snowstorm; they are found by the Collie who leads them to their farm for shelter. They are greeted by the Cows who are very kind and motherly to the puppies. When all the puppies become hungry, Duchess is the one to offer them their milk. All the puppies drink from the milk until they fall asleep. Princess remarks that she wishes that they could stay with them forever because they are so beautiful, but Queenie tells them that they must sleep because they still have a long way for returning home in London. Queenie is the apparent leader of the four. They aren't seen again for the rest of the film. 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' In the TV series, Princess and Duchess appear as supporting characters on the Dearly Farm. The two of them change from sounding like elderly women to a jive kind of accent; however, in "High Price of Fame" and "Shake, Rattle, and Woof", Princess also speaks in an old woman's voice. Outside of those two times, jive is her usual accent. Also, Duchess seems calmer in demeanor than Princess. In "Home is Where the Bark Is", Duchess and Princess are amongst the first animals Cadpig greets; the runt, however, slaps nametags, with simply the word "Cow", on Duchess and Princess' noses. The latter, however, snorts it off. When racing the pups back to the farm, The cows block up the road, causing Cruella to swerve into the Dalmatians' trap. Cadpig later thanks Duchess and Princess for helping her reunite with her family, before reviving the nametag distribution; this time with Princess' name on it. In "Mooove It On Over", she gets into a quarrel with Duchess about the space in their stall. The two try to make up; however, due to Cadpig intervening, things only get worse. Amongst the insults made, Princess comments on seeing Duchess in a saddle factory, this makes Duchess mad enough to move out of the cow stall and in with the puppies. It is then revealed that Duchess snores while she sleeps, much to the great annoyance of all the puppies. When Lucky and Rolly attempt to role her over, she accidentally falls down from the loft and on top of Princess, and the two begin arguing again. Within the climax of the conflict, Duchess knocks Princess over, which reveals the paint. Princess uses it to mark their boundaries. When Cadpig stops the fights, the two cows tell the reason they were fighting. Spot then suggests they just open the side of the stall, which Princess comments can work. When the other animals chase Cadpig, for causing the trouble for something so simple, Duchess and Princess ironically comment how they're glad they're not that cranky. In "Citizen Canine", Lucky makes a promise to Duchess and Princess on, if they vote for him, every human who milks them will wear heated gloves. They later confront Lucky on this, when he is elected. In "The High Price of Fame", Princess refers to an incident with Spot and a roll of duct tape, noting that she’s still laughing over it. In "Chow About That?", Duchess willingly helps the puppies try to break into the cow tower, by being the bass of the pups catapult. She later sees the pups fly about on a balloon and comments how fun it looks. Princess asks if she's been drinking her own milk again. In "Every Little Crooked Nanny", Cruella overhears Anita making something for Duchess and Princess. Cruella suspects that Anita is secretly moonlighting for royalty, and when she confronts Anita on this, Anita decides to introduce Cruella to the cows. At first, Cruella bows to them, before realizing to her shock that they're cows that Anita was making winter covers for. When Cruella insults the two, Duchess headbutts Cruella, making her fall in a milk pail. In "Cupid Pups", Duchess is amongst the first of the animals to question the pups wishing to help Cruella. She later becomes Angelica’s riding animal during the chicken hunt. She flings Angelica in the air when Cadpig tells her to stop. At the time of "Prophet and Loss", Duchess celebrates her birthday. She receives a milking stool from Princess and a pail from Cornelia. In the same episode, she also is seen wearing a sun hat and sunglasses. When Lucky tells a tale about fighting an army of yellow-bellied sapsuckers in "Cruella World", Duchess comments the first time he told it, there was only one sapsucker. In "The Fungus Among Us", Princess is the one who bucks Scorch across the barn as he is hiding from the Pups. She later allows Duchess to buck Cruella when she finds the field of underground mushrooms. When Horace and Jasper gets away with the mushrooms, she and Duchess assure the pups that they shouldn't go after them, for in the afternoon the nice smell of the spores turns unbelievably bad. Princess even states that in the previous year the smell was so bad, they had to sleep outside the barn for six weeks. In "Channels", Princess is shown to be a fan of the Cattle Soap Opera "As the World Churns", especially its bull star, Lance Brahma. She is even to recall previous stories of the show, too. In the Episode, Duchess claims she and Queenie are Cousins, with Queenie appearing, as part of the 'Cheddr Chees Awards', winning the Golden Bucket for 'Best Butter Fat Performance In A Domestic Dairy'. The Dalmatians appear, using the Dairy Farm as a shrt ct to Gruteley, and some issues cause the Cows to rampge, Princess commnting it to be as excitng as an Episode of the Soap Oper? Duchess addresses in "Channels" that she has a cousin called Queenie who lives in the dairy barn down the road. When they're watching Queenie's award ceremony for "Best Butterfat Performance in a Domestic Dairy", Duchess believes Queenie will give special mention for all the advice she gave. During the same episode, Duchess states a dislike for the program "As the World Churns" calling it "drivel". However, in "Purred It Through the Grapevine", Duchess seems to be a fan of the show, particularly in a bull character whom she believes is called "Yow". Gallery Lucky_Cadpig_Spot_Duchess_Princess_Tibbs_EAWPICOL.jpg|Lucky, Cadpig, Spot, Duchess, Princess and Sgt. Tibbs hear what Perdita claims on Lucky's "stories" Princess_11.jpg|Princess notices a paint can Princess_12.jpg|Princess gets an idea Duchess_and_Princess_Mad.jpg|Duchess and Princess glare at Scorch Duchess_Princess_3.jpg|Duchess with Princess Duchess_Princess_5.jpg Duchess_Princess_Cadpig_1.jpg|Cadpig tries to help Duchess and Princess Duchess_Princess_Cadpig_2.jpg Duchess_Princess_Cadpig_3.jpg Duchess_Princess_Cadpig_4.jpg Duchess_Princess_Tele_via1.jpg|Princess swoons for Lance Bram Princess_9.jpg|Princess eyeing Duchess Princess_8.jpg|Princess discusses Duchess Princess_10.jpg|Princess surprised at Cadpig Lucky_Duchess_Princess.jpg|Lucky makes a campaign promise to Duchess and Princess Lucky Duchess.jpg Duchess 4.jpg Duchess A.jpg|Duchess thinks who "Yow" is Duchess And Princess 6.png|Princess and Duchess watching television Duchess Princess Tibbs.jpg|Princess notes how those birds multiply Duchess Princess Tibbs 1.jpg Duchess Princess Pups.jpg|Lucky, Cadpig & Rolly ask Duchess & Princess on what "Yow" means Duchess Princess 2.jpg|Duchess questions the Dalmatians wishing to help Cruella Duchess And Princess And Tibbs.jpg|Duchess notes the inconsistency of Lucky's story Duchess Eat 2.jpg|Princess eating Duchess And Princess 15.jpg|Princess and Duchess watching the "Cheddar Cheese Awards" Duchess Prince SWSGSM.jpg|Princess and Duchess feel warm and notice the pig sty Princess Duchss TTBMCruella.jpg|Cruella trying to milk Duchess Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Character groups Category:Disney characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Cattle Category:Animals